Decisión Final
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Basado en la obra de teatro "Copenhagen" de Michael Frayn. El encuentro entre dos científicos, narrado desde un punto de vista NADA convencional. Casi una herejía. Shonen Ai. Niels Bohr Werner Heisenberg.


Esta es una interpretación libre. Los personajes reales, por supuesto que no me pertenecen y los ficticios, creados por M. Frayn tampoco. En la obra orignal, la cita se dá entre tres fantasmas. En este fic, intento relatar MI VERSION PERSONAL de lo courrido, aún temiendo que se trate de una herejía. Si hace 20 años, alguien me hubiera dicho esto, seguramente lo habría golpeado, por irreverente. Tres años de estudiar yaoi, me llevaron a esta conclusión como –diría Spock- totalmente lógica. Me disculpo de antemano si es ofensivo para alguien y, a quien no le interese la física, muy bien puede pasar de aquí. Mil gracias anticipadas por leerme.

FantasmaAlineal.

1941, una cita entre dos viejos amigos, en la Escuela de Fisica de Copenhaguen, terminaría por cambiar al mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

Música usada? Eric's song, de Viena Teng. Una letra realmente ajustada al fic

http : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = r c 6 m a C B A A n U

Video de base;

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = s L 0 V u i 8 T r I 4 & N R = 1

más la obra original de Michael Frayn...

Dedicado a Hessefan sama -aunque éste no es su fic de cumpleaños- por animarme a publicarlo y a Hayley por su lectura y apoyo.

* * *

**Decisión Final**

Werner sopló sobre sus dedos, helados, ajustándose la boina. La Denmark Schöolen und Fisik lucía tétrica, abandonada, oscurecida por la guerra. Encendió su pipa y se ajustó los lentes ¿Llegaría? Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Alguien tocaba un piano destartalado, en alguno de los tenebrosos salones. Llegaría, tendría que llegar...

_Maldito bastardo, perro judío circunciso... ¿Tenías que irte con ella? Margueritta era sólo nuestra amiga y los americanos te compraron. Podría haberte protegido bajo mi piel, ¿Sabes?__  
__¿Tienes una puta idea, Niels Henryk David -¿por qué David, por qué un nombre que te delataba judío?- de cuánto te amaba, desde entonces, desde antes?_

Werner se mordió la lengua. No debía pensar así. No podía. Werner no se consideraba nazi; él simplemente era lo que era, un científico. El ser alemán no pasaba de ser una mera circunstancia; Niels también era como él. Su igual. Su contraparte.

Werner era la razón pura...y terminó descubriendo que no había razones verdaderas atrás de las cosas, dándole las bases a Bert Einstein para su dichosa "Relatividad". Niels era pasión en cascadas y su descubrimiento estabilizó la estructura que los mismos griegos habían propuesto, hacía ya diez mil años...

Una contradicción perfecta y por lo mismo, complementaria. Increíblemente bella, como eso de que la Naturaleza imita al Arte y ellos eran artistas, no sólo científicos. Y hombres. De carne y hueso y pasión y sudor y emociones y dolor...

Su amistad comenzó como un reto de ecuaciones sobre el pizarrón de Schrödinger -sí, el del gato- uno escribiendo casi encima del otro; el delgado y rubio y alto Werner contra la espalda del no menos alto Niels -no menos bello- judío de cabellos negros y sueltos como los de un poeta.

¿En qué momento ese ballet de tizas sobre la pizarra se convirtió en manos ansiosas de poseer no sólo la mente del otro sino el todo del otro?

¿?

¿En qué momento ese ballet comenzó a ser acompañado por el piano de Margueritta y Niels, mirando tanto hacia ella como a la pizarra?

Werner se sintió aplastado al notarlo. Margueritta era hermosa y dulce. Era paciente, inteligente y terca. Cuando la guerra comenzó...no, desde antes, cuando toda la plana científica de la Berliner-Leipzig que no era "aria y de raza pura" tuvo que renunciar, los tres convinieron en que lo mejor para Niels, era Margue y un futuro en América...

_Te engañas, Heisenberg. Bohr era tu maestro, tu héroe, tu ideal. Y tú eras el terco alumno que se empeñaba en cuestionarlo siempre, en cometer el sacrilegio de decirle frente al resto que estaba equivocado, que revisara los cálculos. Y Niels se enfurecía contigo… hasta que volvían al pizarrón y al terreno que era tuyo, la física. Y tu piel contra la suya, el aliento de ambos mezclado y la risa de Niels, inacabable. Y el piano… jamás lo habrías alejado de ti, voluntariamente. Jamás._

De hecho, Werner fué el primero en aconsejarlo; aunque Niels fuera danés de nacimiento, no lo respetarían si se quedaba en la Berliner. Llevaba en su sangre la marca del pueblo de Dios o del diablo y no era menos ario -menos bello- que Werner mismo. Y eso, en la Alemania nazi, era un pecado más que mortal. Y Werner lo quería vivo, a cualquier costo. 

_¿En verdad? No te engañes Werner, nunca sugeriste nada. Moviste tus contactos dentro de la SS. Avisaste al embajador y éste mandó a Eva, la sirvienta, a despertar a los Bohr, a medianoche. Curiosamente, el destacamento alemán en Copenhagen NO se presentó esa noche, con el pretexto de que habían "comido demasiado" -¿Cómo diablos alguien iba a comer demasiado en plena guerra?- y lo muelles estaban libres de vigilancia… Niels se disfrazó de marino, Margue le embarró el rostro de lodo y ambos se arrastraron por el jardín hasta el barco que lo llevaría a la libertad. Hiciste eso, Werner, no lo niegues…_

Ahora, en esa tarde fría, volvería a verlo y sus manos no temblaban a causa del frío... toda la piel le ardía, a la vez, como si tuviera fiebre ¿Cabe la dulzura de una ecuación en una boca? Sí, si se trataba de Niels quien la enunciaba... lo que él dijera, estaba bien. 

_¿En verdad? ¿No lo habías contradicho antes, inumerables veces? ¿No le habías demostrado que la Incertidumbre lograba que nada pudiera ser medido en un momento dado? ¿No te habías entregado a él, sabiendo de antemano lo incierto que era el futuro de ambos? Y, ¿No iba esto de acuerdo con tu propia teoría?_

Werner se frotó las sienes, recomponiéndose. Por Dios, ya no eran los mismos chicos y ¡la guerra los había distanciado tanto!

Los dos sabían a la perfección cómo conseguir la masa crítica y el arma terrible que su alumno, Bob Oppenheimer, ya estaba armando en algún lugar de Nuevo México. Y a los dos sólo les faltaba una ecuación, la que definiría en qué momento, la masa se convertiría en energía y todo se iría al demonio.

Los dos eran pacifistas. Los dos sabían que ese inmenso poder podía usarse para la paz. Ninguno tenía forma de demostrarlo mas que con el arma definitiva. Ninguno quería la horrenda responsabilidad ni la sangre en el rostro, de los que iban a morir, necesariamente, en la isla de prueba, fuera ésta Londres o Japón...

La sonrisa de Margue, en el pasillo oscuro de la universidad iluminó a Werner, porque era precedente a la larga melena negra y los ojos devoradores de Niels. Mirarlo y tirarse a sus brazos fue salir de un congelador, aterido y tieso, al mismo desierto, derritiéndose uno en otro. A ello, siguieron los chistes, las bromas antiguas, las sonrisas y el salón de Schrödinger, donde todo había empezado...

Como en una obra bien orquestada, Margue quitó la polvorienta cubierta del piano y comenzó a tocar, mientras Werner y Niels se enzarzaban en su viejo y abandonado ballet, rondando ahora la precisión del uranio 235.

Y entonces, Werner lo descubrió.

—¿De qué tamaño calculaste la bomba?

Niels lo miró a los ojos, deteniendo su muñeca sobre la pizarra; Werner se sintió ahogar.

—De cincuenta toneladas...

La risa del nazi fue histérica ¡No podía ser! ¡Niels jamás se equivocaba! 

_Sabes que esto no es cierto, Werner; lo sabes. Eras el único que callaba a Niels, el único que le señalaba sus errores teóricos. O el único con el suficiente valor –o amor- para hacerlo. Aunque Niels estallara y saliera dando de gritos del aula y no quisiera hablarte en dos semanas, sabías que regresaría y discutiría contigo hasta 32 horas seguidas, hasta aclarar el punto. Y por eso, también lo amabas…_

Y, en un instante, Werner se dio cuenta de que era ÉL quien tenía en sus manos el destino del mundo, no Niels, no Oppenheimer ni tampoco Einstein. Con una ternura agresiva, se soltó del judío -_judío, judío, por qué naciste judío_, sollozó su alma- y derivó Fi.

Entonces, Niels lo vió. La curva de desintegración del isótopo, que haría que el Uranio 235, al bombardearlo con el ciclotrón, se convirtiera en Uranio 238, con dos electrones inestables que lo convertirían en Plutonio... lo cual disminuiría la necesaria masa crítica de setenta toneladas a poco menos de cuatro tazas.

En un momento, Werner le dio la clave para que la isla destruida fuera Japón —por los americanos, el país de Bohr ahora— y no Londres, amenazada por los alemanes.

¿Era un traidor?

Sí. A su patria natal, a sus convicciones pacifistas, a su negación a llenarse las manos de sangre. Quien lanzara primero la bomba, ése ganaría la guerra; ambas partes tenían la posibilidad. Sólo que...

Sólo que, en un mundo gobernado por los nazis, ángeles perfectos como Niels no tendrían cabida y eso, era insoportable para el corazón y la mente de Werner, una imposibilidad capaz de alterar todas sus constantes y no, no podía permitirlo.

¿Fue una decisión irracional? No del todo. Todas las guerras tienen muertos inocentes... y Werner no quería que Niels fuera uno de ellos.

Lo miró sonreír. Lo miró alegrarse. Lo miró abrazar a Margueritte.

_Sabes que eso fue falso. La primera reacción de Niels fue enfurecerse contigo, como lo hacía siempre que le señalabas sus errores. Al fin y al cabo, él era mayor que tú y más genial que tú… y estaba equivocado y tras sólo media hora de discusión, vino el desconcierto, el por qué_

Y, cuando por fin llegó la pregunta de parte de su amigo-hermano-amante, Werner adoptó la helada postura de siempre, ajustándose los anteojos y encendiendo la pipa

—No soy un traidor...

Margue no comprendió. Niels sintió... y supo.

Su último abrazo fue eso, precisamente.

_Desesperación y calma. Eras alemán. Eres alemán; habías pasado hambre durante la primera guerra, habías andado con los otros niños, buscando comida bajo los escombros. No creías en Hitler, pero esperabas un futuro mejor para tu país. Habías estado cerca de la hoguera –mental y física- de Niels. Y ahora, la veías reducirse a la luz de una vela y nada iba a impedirte que protegieras esa frágil y brillante luz con tus manos, ateridas…_

Cuando Werner, secuestrado por los ingleses en el búnker de Birmingham, escuchó en la radio sobre el ataque de Hiroshima, suspiró internamente, frente a la histeria de Otto Hahn.

-¡Maldito Heisenberg! ¡Bastardo! ¡Fué tu culpa! ¡Nos has manchado las manos de sangre!- y se arrancó la corbata y trató de suicidarse ahí mismo.

Y Heisenberg y Weiszacker y Börn, peleando a manotazos para impedirlo, las lágrimas de Hahn toda esa noche horrenda...

Sí, ellos perderían la guerra. Sí, había matado a miles de japoneses y ayudado a aterrar al mundo. Sí, había cargado la cruz sobre su fiel alumno Oppenheimer.

Pero a la vez, había dado el chance de que un mundo donde Niels pudiera existir, se concretara.

Y eso, desde la primera vez que sus manos se habían tocado sobre la pizarra hasta el último acorde del piano de Margue, era lo que importaba.

Niels nunca habló. Werner tampoco. 

_Sí. Y no. Te entrevistaron mil, diez mil veces, sobre lo ocurrido en esa media hora en Copenhagen. Y dijiste la verdad; sólo dos viejos amigos físicos, saludándose. El maestro y el alumno. Nadie te creyó. Nadie lo cree, hasta la fecha. Y no serían capces de creerlo, si les dijeras la verdad_

No se podía acusar de traición a ninguno de los dos; uno, por verse con el jefe científico de la Alemania nazi, el otro, por citarse con uno de los "judíos comunistas, esa plaga" más notorios junto con Bert Einstein...

Sólo eran dos amigos -no, mucho más- que habían tenido la desgracia de dar -o tomar- una decisión que finalizara la guerra.

Eso no impidió que, a espaldas de Heisenberg, todos lo llamaran "ese traidor". O los americanos -a los que ayudó a ganar- escupieran en el piso cuando él pasaba o lo dejaran con la mano extendida.

Muchos años más tarde, en Munich, Werner se dedicaba a morir, decentemente, laureado con premios Nobel y homenajes, como padre de la Indeterminación y la cuántica. Alguien -un médico- le relató lo que ocurría; un norteamericano estaba escribiendo la relación de su entrevista con Niels, en aquella helada tarde en Copenhaguen.

Werner sonrió. Nadie sabría jamás -tal vez Dios...y él no era creyente- cuál había sido la razón de su decisión final. Y ya no le importaba lo que pensaran o dijeran de él; Niels había estado a salvo, como él quería.

Recargó la cabeza sobre la almohada y descansó los ojos, esperando que todo terminara.

El ángel de cabellos negros y piel tostada, invisible al resto, igualmente esperó a que dejara de respirar, para poder llevárselo, dormido aún

_"Fuiste un tonto, ¿sabes?"_

_"Tal vez perdí la objetividad. Bert diría que todo es relativo... y el tonto fuiste tú"_

El ángel sonrió.

_"Me parece que eso, lo tendremos que comprobar sobre un pizarrón, profesor..."_

Las inaudibles risas se sintieron como una brisa helada. El día, afuera, comenzaba a oscurecer...

* * *

Bueno. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, en verdad me interesan vuestros reviews, así sea sólo uno o se trate de un ataque. Esta es una historia que tiene más trazos de realidad de lo que parece; a la fecha, NO SABEMOS por qué Werner le dijo a Niels cómo debía calcular correctamente la masa crítica. Pero sí, se lo dijo; consta en las notas personales de Niels, que Margue recopiló a máquina y en las que el dramaturgo M. Frayn se basó para la obra. "Copenhagen" suele representarse en las Facultades de Física y Filosofía, en todo el mundo. Hay varias películas filmadas y las versiones varían, desde la actuación clásica de los dos profesores hasta la versión de Caltech, en la que son dos chicas las que hacen los papeles de Niels y Werner y un chico –vestido de mujer- quien hace de Margueritte. Siempre se utiliza en el escenario un pizarrón y un piano… y la actriz que interpreta a Margue debe saber tocarlo.

Esta versión del fic, publicada en esta página, es diferente de la primera, publicada en AmorYaoi; la original es más breve, más concisa, pero tiene menos datos y por ello, decidí aclarar un poco las cosas.

Es mi conclusión personal. Mil gracias por su paciencia y lectura. Y no olvidéis los reviews, por favor; generalmente no los solicito. Esta vez, tengo razones.

Namasté

FantsmaAlineal.


End file.
